Stranded
by percyobsessed
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth are stranded due to a plane crash and have to fend for themselves for the next few weeks. Man (and woman) vs. Nature. Who Will Win. It is rated T, but there will be some parts rated M (no smut, I'm not a fan of that) but 99.9% rated T, enjoy
1. The crash

_**I don't own PJO, R&R please. And excpect a looooong chapter because I am scared out of my wits, ( I might've just heard rats), and if I can, I write when I'm scared.**_

* * *

I was listening to my music, while swimming with penquins, when I got the call from my partner.

_Hey, Percy!_

Hullo, Charlie

_Hi, say do you remember Quasimodo de Von?_

The marine biologist from Costa Rico? The one that offered us a baby seal pup to take care of?

_That's the one. Anyways he just gave us an invite to his aquarium in Rico, in return for help with some sharks._

Cool, a win-win, so are you going or should I?

_Would you mind? Silena is due during the trip._

Sure, I'll go, just let me pack and book a flight.

_Thanks bro, smell ya later._

I had to smile at Charlie's antics, and then I went to pack for the weekend that would take me on an adventure.

Not to mention that I would be spending my birthday working, but having fun.

**Annabeth-**

"Malcolm, what do you mean, you can't go?" I was having a bad day, my half-brother worked with me and he was going to go help build an aquarium in Costa Rico until recently.

"I can't, I need to get the house done here! Can you go?

"Fine, can I have your ticket?" Secretly I was excited.

"Thanks and sure!" Malcolm gave me the ticket and I went to pack.

**Thalia-**

"Hello, folks!" I said into the microphone," Let's see the the weather forecast for today."

I turned to the chart and pointed to the pacific states.

"Over here, you'll have sunny weather. So bring out those tanks, girls." With that, I finished my report and raced out the door, driving to the airport, ready to go to Costa Rico.

**Nico-**

I flipped on the tv, watching the weather. Wow, that weather lady was hot.

"This has been great, folks! And I wish I could be here for tonight's forecast, but I'll be in Costa Rico."

Well it just so happened that I had won, on the Wheel of Fortune game show, a trip to Costa Rico.

I ran upstairs, grabbing the ticket. What's the date? Please let it be soon. It read August 10th, that was today!

I rushed about packing and then riding a taxi to the airport.

**Time warp to when they're on the plane (Percy)-**

There were four seats in the special spot for people who pre-booked seats.

I sat by a blonde with sparkling gray eyes and a serious look.

Next to her, was a punky girl with black hair and black everything, except her electric blue eyes.

On the other side of me, was a punky boy with black, shaggy hair. I decided to chit-chat.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, A marine biologist, what 'bout you guys?"

"I am Annabeth Chase, archetict."

"Thalia Grace, weather woman."

The other boy, whom everyone thought to be asleep, spoke up.

"I saw you on tv, my name's Nico Di Angelo, myth buster."

A few minutes later, the plane jolted, giving us all a huge shock.

"What just happened!"Thalia and I screamed at the same time. I gripped the seat so hard, my knuckles turned white. I noticed Thalia doing the same. I guess that she was scared of planes like me.

Just on time, the pilot's voice came onto the intercom.

_Hello, passengers! This is your pilot, Valdez speaking. You probably noticed the bump, we just hit turbelance. Everything is fine, sorry for the confusion! Peace out._

Nearly an hour later after much talk, there was another jolt, but this time there was fire in the plane. The pilot's voice came up once again.

_Please remain calm and get into crash position. We are going down. I repeat we are going down. Get into crash position._

Screams filled the smoke filled air, and I thought I knew I shouldn't have gone.

"Everyone get into group hugs." I yelled over screams. Luckily, there weren't any children on board.

I pulled Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico into a group hug. With an explosion, the plane ripped apart and we fell through the sky.

I pulled myself under the others, who had blacked out because lack of oxygen. I had stayed awake because I spent most of my time underwater, so I could hold my breath for a looooong time.

We hit the water with a big splash and for a second, all I could only feel pain. I felt like I would black out, but no, I had to get my friends to land.

I pulled them onto some wreckage and dove down. Hoping to see the Ocean floor, to help determine how close we were to land.

I was not disappointed. The floor was nearly 30 feet down. I kicked up and broke the surface, gasping for air.

I took in my surroundings, maybe there were survivors or something like a waterproof radio.

No such luck, but I hadn't noticed that I was bleeding.

I hadn't noticed until I saw a fin glide through the clear water. It was a Great White and it was headed straight towards me.

I swam to the nearest piece of wreckage and climbed up. I seemed to have a broken right leg and a shattered right shoulder. Not to mention, deep cuts everywhere. Wow, how had I swum like this?

The shark swam around the small metal "boat" that I was on and then it attacked.

It lunged at me, snapping in the air like crazy.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed, stepping back. Unfortunately, the 'boat' was only so big and I stepped right off.

The shark went crazy, trying to eat me. And it did get a taste. I screamed in pain, as my left foot got bit. I swam to a piece of wreckage that was away from my friends, I wouldn't let my friends get hurt. I couldn't.

Toothy the shark (I know I know) aimed again at me and I could feel myself losing blood, when I had a huge bite on my chest.

Finally, Toothy swam away and I sank to my knees. I knew that I should go and get my friends and I to shore, but it was too painful too even stand.

"PERCY!" I looked up, it was Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico furiously paddling towards me.

"What the heck happened?" Nico yelled at me, I was slowly falling unconscious, but I still tried to answer him.

"Great...White...tried...bite...me." I said before succumbing to darkness.

**Time warp to when Percy wakes up (Percy)-**

I very groggily and painfully woke up in the middle of a beach with vines wrapped around my wounds. Annabeth sat by me

"W-what happened?" I asked

"You drool when you sleep and did you hit your head?" All of a sudden, I remembered.

"No! It's just...when...if..." I said

"Don't worry, I understand. I was confused when I woke up in the Ocean and seeing you severely injured. At first, you don't remember what happened."

"Yeah, wait...where are the others? Are they hurt? Are you hurt? Did Toothy came back?"

"Toothy?" Annabeth laughed

"The shark."

"Oh, anyway the others are trying to make shelter, and find food. What happened after we blacked out?"

"Well as we were falling, I was on bottom so I got the most of the impact. Toothy attacked me, and you know the rest." She nodded.

"After you blacked out, We took turns riding and pushing the wreckage, got to the beach, and now we are trying to take care of you, and make a shelter and get food."

Just then Nico and Thalia walked to us.

"How is he?" Obviously not seeing that I was awake.

"Fine, thank you very much."

"Percy!" Nico yelled before asking Annabeth,"Have you showed him?"

"No, he just woke up."

"Percy, look at your legs." I sat up, with help. And stared.

My right leg was bent at a sickening angle and my left leg, all below the knee, was gone.


	2. k-I-s-s-I-n-g

**Hello! How are you all! I own nothing! Zilch! Nada! Here's the story! Review!**

* * *

My leg...gone…all of it…below the knee. Well, not completely gone. It was a mangled mess. Blood and bits of bones everywhere.

"Oh." I said stupidly,"Oh." I could see Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth practically sigh with relief. I guess they thought I'd blow up in anger.

"And you thought I'd yell." I teased.

"So what!" They yelled back.

"Ok, Ok. We should probably gather supplies."

"Ya, we need food and water. Maybe we should split up..." Annabeth trailed off.

"Split up! I am hurt at that." I faked astonishment.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth's right, we should split up."I yawned seriously.

"I'll go with Nico!" Thalia and Nico shouted at the same time but with the each others names.

"Thalia and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"Shut Up!"

"Fine, you guys search for food, we'll find water." Annabeth stated.

"No fair! Water is everywhere!" Nico complained.

"Drinkable water." Annabeth sighed.

Thunder sounded and we all jumped.

"Thalia, Nico, search for food. Annabeth, water. I'll make a decent shelter."

The storm would be nothing but bad news, I could tell.

* * *

**I am sorry that it is so short, I'm getting ideas for new stories and I have writers block for this story. I mean I have been typing this up for weeks and it is still so short and boring. I just don't seem to have inspiration for it. I start ready to write, I open it up, stare blankly at the page, write a few words, shake my head, slam my head on the desk, delete the words, and close it. Review please, inspire me**


	3. The wolves…and a stupid boy

**I have survived the dreaded writers block. And there will be many references to movies and books, if you can find them, and name the movie/book that it's from, you will get a shoutout!**

**I own nothing! Review and thank you to the inspirational reviews I have gotten!**

**Narwhals!**

* * *

The storm came by nightfall, by that time we had built a shelter made from metal planks from the plane, washed up on shore.

Unfortunately, we couldn't find any food, so we went to bed hungry. The storm rampaged through the island. We could hear crashes as trees fell to the trees.

It was dark in the 'house' so when lightning struck, our hut was illuminated.

"Guys?" It was Thalia, her voice wavering.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Nico?"

"Isn't he by you?"

"No." We all were starting to freak out. No sooner had Thalia said no, we heard a wild cry, like one of a wolf.

"What was that?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"It was the call of the rare mountain wolves. They are nearly five feet tall and five feet long." Annabeth rambled.

The call sounded again with more calls this time, though. As they sounded a figure jumped out and yelled, "Gonleu Dook!" I screamed and heard Annabeth scream too.

But Thalia just shoved the person backwards.

"Ow!" That voice was familiar, it was Nico's voice!"

"You stupid boy! I hate you! Why did you do that?" Thalia screamed.

"Sorry." Nico said sheepishly.

"Never mind that, what is that?" Thalia screamed, pointing at a claw poking through a gap in the door.

"Is that-" I started to ask Annabeth, but was cut off by a wolf's call, much more closer than last time." Annabeth's, Thalia's, and Nico's faces were pale and I imagined that mine wasn't the rosiest either.

"Everyone! Go to the back room!" I yelled, running there myself.

We pushed open the door and jogged the door. Nico, the last one in slammed and locked the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, the howls had faded.

"I'm going to go check, wait until I come back in to go out."

"Percy."

"I'm going, Wise Girl. I'll be right back." With that I slipped out. The room was barely intact. Jagged holes covered the walls while prints lay on the sand. There was a stick lying on the ground, only one. I picked it up and remembered a movie I had watched.

"I get my very own stick." I smiled to myself.

Just then a wolf burst through the front door. It was most likely the leader. It stood seven feet tall with sharp, silver claws.

It looked at me and before I could run, it charged

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, writers block and I'm lazy. Review


End file.
